1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a SUN SHIELD FOR AERIAL ELECTRIC CABLES which are supported by carrier wires and more especially to cable joints which tend to develop high operating temperatures. Such higher operating temperatures often lead to failure of the joint and interruption of service to the customers. Such joints have increased resistance and thus increased operating temperatures over those of the surrounding cable. Temperatures are a major factor in cable joint failures, particularly where there are minor imperfections in the joint itself. Utilization of the shield of the present invention reduces such joint failures since with the shield the joint often runs at a cooler temperature than the surrounding cable when exposed to extremely hot or bright sunlight.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,065 Vaughan discloses a guard for a trolley wire which is intended to prevent persons in tunnels or mines from accidentally touching the wire with their heads when their wire is in a low position such as in low parts of mines, tunnels and the like. This wire guard patent regards, comprises an inverted trough shaped member made of rubber coated canvas. The is secured to the wire by bolts which pass through the top center and depend from the guard the bolts carry clamping plates and additional bolts clamp the plates on the wire. The bolts are insulated from the carrier itself. This guard does not serve to shield an electric cable from the heat of the sun to prevent contact by persons with the cable.